


Tohru's Wrath

by Lady_Experiment



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cookies, F/M, Tohru on her period, old story from years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Experiment/pseuds/Lady_Experiment
Summary: Onigirl makes cookies. Rat eats Cat's cookie. Dog begs Cat not to wreck the house. OneShot. Second KyoTohru fanfic. Please Read & Review! COMPLETE





	Tohru's Wrath

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago and first posted on fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, so please do not sue me. If I did own it, there would be a second season for the anime, but I don't T_T.

It was a rainy day as Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure, looked up at the roof.

"Kyo-kun, will you please come down? You might catch a cold," Tohru said.

"No! I won't come down 'till baka Yuki gives me back my cookie!"

"Oh, dear Kami. Please don't wreck my roof." Shigure whimpered.

"It's just a cookie, baka neko." Yuki licked his fingers. "Miss Honda, do I have any of that delicious, gooey, filled-with-your-love, and warm cookie on my face?"

"No, Yuki-kun, you don't."

Kyo knew that Yuki was mocking him, but he didn't care right now. He just wanted his cookie that his beloved Tohru made for him.

"Honestly Kyo, why make such a big deal about one cookie when our Little Flower could make a new batch of cookies?" Shigure asked.

"Because it was my cookie! That's why!"

"Kyo-kun, please come down."

"My answer is, and will stay the same."

"Your making Miss Honda upset baka neko. Get down here now!"

"NO!"

Tohru, fed up, snapped. "Kyo Sohma, you get down here this instant! I am tired and cold, my hands are now numb, my grandfather threw out his back, and I think I'm starting my period! So you get your orange, kitty-cat, butt down here now, or you will suffer the consequences!"

Shigure and Yuki backed away from the now-ticked-off Tohru.

"Ye…Yes mam. C-Coming down right n-now." Squeaked Kyo, making haste to get down.

Shigure turned to his rat cousin, choking a bit. "I think we shall call this storm, Tohru's Wrath."

Yuki nodded his head in agreement, still to stunned to talk.

\- Epilogue -

Tohru made a special batch of heart-shaped cookies just for Kyo… who didn't share with anyone else but his love, Tohru. This was the day that they shared their first kiss together.


End file.
